dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Capsule Corporation Training Hall
This is the CC's Training Hall. The Capsule Corp has recently been making capsules with training robots under orders from Trunks and Bulla. Here you can purchase them and fight with them, and advance your skills. Shop This is where you buy the capsules, and talk with Trunks if you like. *Easy Bot: A bot with stats set to easy. S & D is 10, HP is 10,000. Z 1,000 *Medium Bot: A bot with stats set to medium. S & D is 50, HP is 50,000. Z 3,000 *Hard Bot: A bot with stats set to hard. S & D is 100, HP is 100,000. Z 9,000 *Extreme Bot. A bot overpowered with a strength processor chip. S & D is 250, HP is 250,000. Z 18,000 Bots use Android techniques. You cannot absorb bots, and any stats gained from fighting them are strictly temporary, regardless of the skill used. You can only fight a total of five bots per month, which resets on the 1st of every month. There are three battle slots. Do not add or remove them. Add your characters to them as usual. Training Hall Battle 1 * Starr *Extreme Bot 1 *Extreme Bot 2 * Extreme Bot 3 * Extreme Bot 4 * Extreme Bot 5 Starr * Health: 221,500/289,000 * Strength: 747 * Speed: 447 * Fatigue: 272 * Equipment: * Effects: Chroniton Burst ( 1.5 Speed and Damage Multiplier through the duration of the attack.) Bot 1 * Health: 146,620 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 Bot 2 * Health: 92,130 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 Bot 3 * Health: 205,180 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 Bot 4 * Health: 205,180 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 Bot 5 * Health: 132,240 * Strength: 250 * Speed: 250 Fight * Starr would going through his Saiyan transformations, then would create his Chroniton Sword, (Ki Sword ) Tempus. Going after each bot, he would hit each of them with 4 slashes. (4 hit 1 59,760) (3 hit 2 44,820) (3 hit 3 44,820) (3 hit 4 44,820) (4 hit 5 59,760) * the bots rush Starr with 20 hits each (100 total) (27 hit 67,500 * Starr would hop back from the bots, brushing the blood from below his lips. "Face it you pieces of mechanical garbage you aren't going to beat me...5 on 1 isn't really fair, but in this case, the odds are the other way around.." Starr would say before looking at the first bot, the shifting his eyes to the other four. ''Number 1 and 5 are the lowest on health... 2, 3, and 4, are a bit more resistant...Let's make this interesting... ''Starr would sprint at Number 1, and 5, and administer 9 punches each (6 hit 1 44,820 8 hit 5 59760), before kicking Number 2 in the face, and zipping behind it, and shoving a Chroniton Burst in the back of it's head (hit 112,050). Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds